The Luna Girl Who Cried Banshee
'The Luna Girl Who Cried Banshee '''is the 14th episode of Season 33. Summary Luna Girl hears the cry of a banshee and when she is face to face with it while taking pictures with her new camera in the cemetery, she becomes worried for her friends so she tries to warn them, but they don’t seem to listen to her so she decides to go back to find the banshee and confront her herself. Plot The episode begins at the Moonbeams’ house where Luna has just arrived back from school. Just then, her parents, Adolfo and Lumina, appear and say to her that they have a surprise for her. Then taking his hand out of his pocket, Adolfo pulls out a purple digital camera! Luna was astounded as she takes the camera and thanks her parents for it as she says that she can’t wait to try it out. Later that night in the Disney Junior Town Cemetery, Luna Girl and her moths were exploring the place while looking at some old tombstones. They were here because Luna Girl wanted to test out the new digital camera her father got for her on his way home from work. This was creepy out the moths because they were being cautious around the spiders around the cemetery since they eat other bugs, including moths. Luna Girl took some really good pictures as she took another picture of an angel statue with two vases of dead roses. Then, she turns to a crypt and was about to take another picture when suddenly, something caught her eye as she saw a woman in on his right side washing clothes covered in red liquid and it sounded like she was crying. When she approached the woman, Luna Girl asks her what she was doing and if she is okay, but as the woman turned to look at her with eyes that seem to be red, she let out a deafening scream and her face became creepy and hideous as she rose from her feet and it looked like she was floating. Seeing her do that, Luna Girl fell from her feet and shivered as she stared into the woman’s eyes with her wide frightful ones and realized that the woman is a ghost, and again, the ghost let out another scream and she was heading straight to Luna Girl and her moths! Quickly, Luna Girl got up to her feet and ran for her life, her moths following, as she jumped over tombstones and rocks, but then tripped on a gnarled tree root and her foot was stuck. Luna Girl struggled to pull her leg free while her moths helped just when they could hear the ghost getting closer. Luckily, Luna Girl’s foot was free and she and her moths continued running and flying until they reached the Luna Board and made their escape from the cemetery. When they got back into her bedroom, Luna Girl and her moths let out heavy breaths as they collapsed onto her bed from running from the ghost. That was a close one, Luna thought, but what was that ghost? Going over to her bookshelf, Luna Girl pulls out a book of ghost types, flips through the pages, and finds the page of the ghost she and her moths encountered. That ghost was called a banshee as she kept reading, until she comes across a sentence that says to her horror, "whoever hears the cry of the banshee will die!" If what she read says is true, Luna Girl needed to warn her friends about the banshee before it’s too late, but will they believe her? The next morning, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were in the park, waiting for Luna to arrive so they can start playing soccer, just as they saw her coming towards them, but she looked like that she was up all night. When Greg asks Luna what happened, she replied coolly that everything was okay as she and her moths were just at the cemetery, taking pictures, much to Kwazii‘s surprise, and Luna explains that her father just bought her a digital camera. Hearing that made Kwazii, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully say in unison "Wow!", and Izzy asks Luna if they can see her pictures. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Super Smell * Ghost Vision * Protection Power * Enchanted Fire * Magic Rope Characters * Trivia * This episode is a little similar to ''The Girl Who Cried Monster from Goosebumps. * Luna Girl wears a banshee outfit in some of the episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Mild Horror Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on books Category:Goosebumps Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Season 33 episodes based on books